This invention relates to a power takeoff apparatus for an off the road vehicle and more particularly to an improved engine, transmission and power takeoff assembly for such vehicles.
Recently, a number of off the road type vehicles embodying balloon, low pressure tires have been proposed for recreational purposes. These vehicles may be of either the two, three or four wheel type and generally include a combined engine and change speed transmission assembly that is employed for driving at least one of the wheels for powering the vehicle over uneven terrain as is encountered in off the road use. Although such vehicles were primarily intended for recreational purpose, it has now become realized that these vehicles may be used for work as well as for pleasure. For example, such vehicles can be readily employed for use in connection with the driving of agricultural implements if they are provided with a power takeoff wherein the engine can be employed for driving such implements. In addition to agricultural uses, various other uses for such power takeoff equipped off the road vehicles will present themselves to those skilled in the various arts wherein such vehicles are employed.
Although the advantages of employing such a power takeoff are now being realized, the incorporation of a power takeoff in the conventional off the road vehicle proposes many problems. For example, such vehicles are extremely compact and are intended to be driven and utilized by only a single rider. Thus, it is important to maintain a relatively compact nature and the provision of power takeoffs of the conventional type with such vehicles defeats this purpose.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified power takeoff arrangement for the engine transmission assembly of an off the road vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified power takeoff arrangement for an off the road vehicle.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a simplified power takeoff for an off the road vehicle that does not add to the number of shafts or components of the engine transmission assembly.